ADMIN CORE- ABSTRACT The primary aim of the Administration, Education and Dissemination Core (Core A) of the UCLA IDDRC is to support the overall mission of the Center by providing scientific leadership, oversight and evaluation of core services, and an efficient centralized infrastructure, to create an environment that is optimized for conducting outstanding research into Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities. The Core is divided into three main functional units: Scientific Leadership, Education and Dissemination, and Administrative Support. With input from an integrated Scientific Advisory Board, the Executive Committee of the Core will set the scientific priorities of the Center, conceptualize and help develop new research directions and provide opportunities for a multidisciplinary group of investigators to interact. The leadership team will set priorities for Core funding and utilization, evaluate cost effectiveness and core quality. The Core will support trainees and early stage investigators by creating a wide range of educational opportunities within the university, emphasizing translational research, and in partnership with the other West Coast IDDRCs, develop technical workshops and research symposia to provide excellent training in translational research. The core will organize mechanisms for dissemination of research findings to the broad community, and will emphasize minority outreach, and will build ties with stakeholders and advocacy groups. Finally, the Core will serve as the administrative hub for scientific support and resource oversight. It will coordinate and oversee core utilization, quality assessment and cost efficiency, liaison activities, and provide financial management, administrative and logistical functions for faculty and students.